Sick
by House-M.D.-Lover
Summary: Bare: A Pop Opera. Peter gets sick one day, and Jason has to look after him. and I'm sure you all noticed my creative title
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been sick for the past week and a half…so I'm spreading the love to fictional characters. Please read and review!**

* * *

Peter sat silently in the front of the class room; class wasn't going to start for another twenty minutes, but he always liked to get there early. His eyes were drifting in and out of consciousness. He felt so worn out and tired, but he could easily attribute these feelings to many minor things. At a moment when his eyes where closed he could feel a presence staring at him. He opened his eyes, it was Jason. He closed them again; suddenly he felt the chill of Jason's hand being pressed against his head. It felt so nice that he actually leaned into the hand.

"Mmm" Peter grunted as he enjoyed the temporary coolness. He couldn't keep his eyes focused; they would just constantly roll around in his head.

"I think you caught something, you're feeling a little warm. Plus you look like – well don't take this the wrong way – but Peter you look like shit" Jason said as he took a seat that was four chairs away from him. He hated how Jason would do this. He was so concerned that people would find out about their relationship that Jason would purposely get to class early so he could get a seat that was not directly next to Peter.

"Just tired" he sighed out as he rested his head in his hands and closed his eyes once more. "Where were you this morning?" he asked still with his eyes closed, but now with his head down on the table.

"Peter you didn't wake up until after eight. I had to get up and start getting ready." He looked worriedly over at Peter, who was now using the thick Calculus book as a pillow. He got up and moved over to the seat next to him, when he did this Peter finally decided to open his eyes. Jason placed his hand once again on Peter's head, and once again Peter genuinely accepted the boy's cool hand on his flushed face.

"I really think this is more then just being a little tired." Jason said with concern as he watched Peter close his eyes and then flutter them awake seconds later. His eyes looked glassy and confused. "Are you okay?"

"Of course," he attempted to smile at Jason but knew he wasn't buying it at all, "Just tired" Peter repeated himself. Jason knew this was a lie, and he also knew Peter hated it when people would fuss over him.

"Peter, you really-" But Jason was interrupted when Nadia, Matt, Ivy and Lucas walked into the room. Peter quickly lifted his head up; he didn't want anyone else thinking that he was ill.

"Where's the rest of the gang" asked Lucas as he sat on top of the desk that was on the other side of Peter. It took Jason one glance to see that Lucas was doped up, but that was no different then every other day.

"Not here yet" said Jason as he got up and went back to his seat a few desks away. Ivy took the liberty to sit next to him.

"Hey" she whispered to Jason as everyone else continued to talk. Disappointed in his lack of response, she greeted him again "Hey" This time he turned around in his desk.

"Yeah?" he asked, he was physically there, but his mind was focused on something else. He was worried about Peter, and he was the only thing Jason could think about right then.

"Are you going to the party tonight, it's Friday?" she smiled at him seductively, but he didn't seem to notice this gesture at all. No, he didn't seem to be noticing anything else right then. All of his energy was being put into a very special brown haired boy a couple of yards away from him.

"No" he replied simply trying to casually look over at Peter, and instantly regretting separating himself by sitting so far away from him. Luckily when she was about to speak up again the rest of the class and instructor walked into the classroom, ultimately causing a silencing effect on Ivy and everyone else.

"Zack Arnold."

"Here"

"Rory Allan"

"Yes."

"Lucas Carter" Lucas raised his hand.

"Tanya Garrett"

"Here"

"Diane Lee"

"Present"

"Matthew Lloyd"

"Here"

"Jason McConnell"

"Yeah"

"Nadia McConnell"

"Here"  
"Ivy Robinson"

"Here"

"Peter Simons," there was no answer, "Peter Simons" the teacher repeated looking around the room. Finally her eyes came upon the boy that was sitting directly in front of her. Peter was once again using the book as a pillow, but this time he was in a very deep slumber.

"Mr. Simons this is not kindergarten. There are no nap times, and I expect you to stay awake just like the rest of the class. Do I make myself clear?" The teacher asked looking incredibly irked. Peter nodded as he quickly sat up in his desk.

"Well Mr. Simons, why don't you start us off this morning by doing number three from the homework on the board?" Knowing this was a rhetorical question Peter begrudgingly stood up and walked slowly to the white board.  
As he began to write, Jason continued to stare at him. He could see the hand he was writing with had begun shaking slightly, but so subtly he knew he was the only one who noticed.

"Nice job." The teacher commented looking over the boy's work. "Now, let's see, how about Ms. Lee, can you do number fifteen for us?" Diane eagerly shot up at the opportunity to show off her intelligence.

After what seemed like forever the bell finally rang and the class scattered quickly. All the students had a twenty minute break before their next class. When Jason got out of the classroom he ran up and grabbed onto Peter's shoulder and pulled him aside.

"Peter. I want you to go nurse during break, she can probably give you something for whatever it is you have" he said as soothingly as he could.

"Jason, I told you I'm just-"

"Tired. I get it; I'm just trying to help you."

"There's nothing to help with Jason. I told you I'm fine." Peter attempted to smile once again at his boyfriend, but like always Jason could see right through this.

"I don't like to see you like this. But forget it, if you don't care-neither do I" said Jason not helping but feeling upset at this entire situation. It was obvious that Peter was sick, his eyes where sunken in and baggy, his hair was matted to his feverish skin, his complexion was paler then normal and his cheeks where flushed red.

"Jason, don't be like that" Peter looked into Jason's deep eyes and Jason could once again see how glassy Peter's were. It was like he was looking at someone else.

"I have to go Peter. I'll see you later" Jason couldn't bare to see him being so stubborn so he turned on his heels and left the young boy standing alone by his locker.

* * *

**A/N: I'm ending this here for now. I think I might continue it though. Please review! I mean you read it…so why not tell me what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Finally I'm getting over whatever it was I had. Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it, and don't forget to share the BARE love with everyone that you know!:)

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not mine. Not mine.

* * *

Peter stood by his locker for a solid five minutes before deciding to move again. When he finally did, Peter began to slowly meander down the hall with his head looking down at the ground. He scuffed his feet along the tile, and it wasn't until he ran into someone that he actually looked up.

"Sorry" he said as he looked at the unfortunate person that he had collided with. The other person smiled and chuckled.

"No worries Peter. Have you scene Jason?" The voice belonged to Nadia, his boyfriend's twin sister. Peter shook his head to answer her question. An action that just seemed to multiply the headache that he had recently developed.

"You feeling alright?" she asked as she worriedly glanced at the boy who seemed to be very flushed and feverish. She stuck out her hand to feel his head, but before she could see how hot he was, he swatted her hand away. After listening to Nadia rambling on for another couple of minutes Peter apologized and excused himself saying he had to get to class.

* * *

Peter stumbled out of the boy's locker room wearing the physical education uniform. As other boys slowly started to follow Peter looked around for Jason and after a second of searching he found him. When Peter got closer he could see Jason was not alone but instead he was in a deep conversation with someone.

"Hey Peter" Zack said as his natural athletic body seemed to amplify in the gym uniform. His unrealistically strong biceps seemed to suddenly gain muscle in the new set of clothes. But not even Zack one of the most athletic boys in the world looked as good as Jason did in that unifrom. The white of the shirt brought out his tan, and the cut seemed to be designed with his body shape in mind.

"Hey"

"I have to go talk to coach for a second before class starts. I'll catch up with you guys tonight. Later" he smiled, and then he quickly left.

"What's going on tonight"

"Nothing big, the usual. Lucas is thinking of throwing a party. We don't have to go." Jason said as he looked again into Peter's eyes and noticed that were still glazed with fever.

"Maybe we could. It sounds like fun"

"Yeah, I guess it does. Did you go and talk to the nur-"

"I'm not sick Jason. I think I would know-it's my body." Peter argued.

"Let's make a deal, we go to the nurse. If you're sick I win. My prize is just knowing you're going to get better. If you win, I will never bother or question you again when you say you're 'just tired' thing, okay?" Jason smiled at Peter, but he could see that there was no way Peter would accept the guidelines of this deal.

"Jason I'm fine. Please stop asking me about it." Peter looked away from Jason wishing that someone would come and intrude on their argument.

"Peter, why are you hiding? It's fine if you're ill. No one is going to judge you for it, everyone gets sick, and you're not invincible" Peter was about to fire something back when the PE teacher who doubled as he baseball coach blew his whistle and all the boys assembled around him.

"Today is the mile run" the entire group groaned "Failure to complete the mile in fifteen minutes or less will ultimately result in failure of this course. Any questions?" he asked as Jason suddenly began to worry about Peter, who had never been a very strong runner, let alone when he was only half conscious and probably very feverish.

The coach led everyone in stretches and then had them begin the run. Jason began to run next to Peter, looking over every few seconds to see if he was okay. As they finished their first lap Peter began to violently cough.

"Asthma" he explained before Jason could speak. "Look, why don't you run ahead, you're a much strong runner then me, I don't want to hold you back" Peter talked in between breathes. Knowing that Peter would eventually make him run at his own pace he reluctantly began to run at his full speed. But he continued to dart glances behind him at the struggling boy. They were now on opposite sides of the track. This time when Jason looked over Peter was on the ground.

"Shit!" he cried before he darted across the middle of the field. There was now a large crowd assembling around the boy lying sprawled out onto the graveled floor.

"What happened?" asked the coach as he quickly jogged up to the group of people gathering, which was now just about everyone in the entire class.

"Peter fainted." Zack said as he crouched down next to Peter seeing that the boy was just coming around and was slowly opening his eyes.

"It might be heat stroke" Jason interjected trying to think of something fast that would deflect the notion that Peter was actually sick. Jason knew how much this was going to bother Peter when he woke up. The least he could do was try to convince everyone that it was less of a deal then it was.

"McConnell, since I know you are very capable of running the mile, why don't you take Simons to the nurse" Jason nodded not taking his eyes off Peter whose eyes were now opening starring straight up into Jason's eyes. "As for the rest of you back to the run" again another bout of groans and then the class started to run again. Finally when everyone was gone Jason began to speak with Peter.

"You idiot! You could have died!" Jason said in a furious tone. As he helped Peter stand up and wrapped an arm around him so that he wouldn't fall over again. Peter smiled as Jason did this, he leaned into the athletiv arms that belonged to Jason.

"I'm not going to argue with you anymore. It's not like I can hide it. Jason, I think I'm more then 'just tired'…a lot more" Peter began to slowly walk with Jason enjoying this un-taboo moment between the two of them. To everyone watching Jason was just helping his roommate not keel over, but to Peter it was a simple interaction that he loved. One that he so rarely had, and this one was in the public, for everyone to see!

"I'm not taking you to the nurse" Jason said breaking the silence between the two of them.

"Why?" Peter stopped in the middle of his step and looked over at Jason, who had also stopped walking.

"I know you'd never forgive me for making you go see her. But I am taking you to our room where you will finally be able to rest up. I can take care of you with that medicine/first-aid set that your mom made you bring this year"

"Sounds like a plan" Peter said smiling because he knew that Jason was going to be taking great care of him.

* * *

A/N: Read and review! There will be more soon. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please read and review! Thank you to everyone who has. Cheers. :)

* * *

"Take off your shirt" Jason's voice commanded over Peter as the weak figure made his way over to his bed

"Take off your shirt" Jason's voice commanded over Peter as the weak figure made his way over to Jason's bed. He promptly plopped down on it and tried hard not to just fall asleep right then and there.

"Jason, I don't think I'm in the mood to do anything right now, I mean I love you and-"

"No Peter, not so we can do anything, I just don't want you to overheat." Jason watched as the gaunt figure slowly pulled his white school shirt over his head and collapsed onto the mattress. Jason walked over to him and stuck a thermometer underneath his tongue.

"Your mom packed you everything, didn't she?"

"Ish jush the nesheshties" Peter tried to speak around the devise that was occupying his mouth.

"Stop talking, it'll mess up the numbers. Not to mention I can't even understand what you're saying" Jason sat next to Peter and stroked his hair back. Finally after a good solid minute the thermometer beeped and Jason pulled it out.

"Jesus Peter! 103.2, that's not good, it's a wonder you didn't pass out earlier then P.E. class. Are you dizzy at all?" Jason began to frantically worry about his boyfriend. "Aspirin, that brings down fevers, right?! Tylenol, that'll work I bet. Here Peter take these" he threw the boy the bottle.

Peter eagerly twisted the cap off and took two of the capsules. He immediately laid his head down on Jason's pillow. Jason slowly made his way over to his bed and nuzzled his body between the wall and Peter.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Jason inquired as he gently massaged Peter's lower back. Peter didn't say anything; he just closed his eyes and snuggled back into Jason's grip. Jason kissed the top of his head before he too fell asleep with one hand draped over Peter's body. And for that moment neither Peter nor Jason cared about the possible consequences they would face if someone was to walk in on them.

When Jason woke up he frantically scanned the room looking for Peter. The boy he loved was no longer intertwined with him.

"Peter?" he whispered still a little groggy after waking up. After surveying the room once more he concluded that Peter was indeed no longer in their bedroom. Jason tossed the sheets off of his body and threw his legs over the side of his bed.

_If I were a sick Peter, where would I be?_ Jason mused as he put his slippers on and opened the door in search of his boyfriend. _Probably doing something productive, in fact, it wouldn't surprise me if he had returned to classes after a quick nap—I seriously wouldn't put it past him. _But the question to where Peter was became quickly known when Jason passed the bathroom and heard the sickening sound of someone retching.

Jason walked into the stall that he knew Peter was occupying. His heart ached to hear someone he cared so much about to be in such agony.

"Oh—please go away Jason. I really don't want you to see me like this." Peter cried as he held onto the basin of the toilet.

"It's alright Peter. I want to take care of you, I love you" Jason stood above Peter as he continued to empty out his stomach contents into the toilet.

"I'm fine" Peter looked up from what he was doing and gazed at Jason who was now giving him a very questioning look, "Alright, well I'll be fine. But you should go." Peter turned his eyes back into the bowl.

"I want to be with you. In sickness and in health, Peter I love you." Jason knelt beside Peter, and he vomited again, "I should have just taken you to the nurse." He sighed to himself as he lovingly rubbing Peter's back.


End file.
